Mass memory is a major component in any data processing or data handling system. Mass memory is characterized by size in total storage capacity in words, by access time to a certain amount of data, by storage efficiency in storage capacity per volume, by cost in cents per word stored, and by removability of the storage medium.
Advancements in small business computers and word processing systems generated a need for exchangeable data storage devices. The diskette storage assumed the role of an exchangeable, low cost data storage. However, storage capacity and data safety is limited with these type of storages. Therefore, diskette-type devices do not qualify as mass-memory for central processors. Central processors have shrunk in size significantly in recent years. Mass memory, however, remained a bulky device.
The storage module of the present invention combines easy exchangeability of a diskette-like device with the capacity and data safety of a mega-byte storage device.